Zärtlichkeit
by Cara2
Summary: Jemand wird wachgeküsst... vorsicht! Slash HPSS


Vorsicht!!! Harry/Snape Slash  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zärtlichkeit  
  
  
  
Die letzten Kämpfe gegen Voldemort waren geschlagen worden - unter grauenhaften Verlusten. Doch das Gute hatte letztendlich gesiegt. Endlich schien wieder Ruhe und Frieden einzukehren und so mancher Zauberer bzw. Hexe begann wieder zu leben.  
  
Jedoch Harry Potter tat dies nicht. Er schien gefangen in seinem Leid, unfähig sich von dem Vergangenem zu trennen. An der Seite seiner Freunde hatte er gekämpft, geweint und gelitten. Nun war es vorbei! Sie waren endlich befreit!  
  
Doch er bemerkte es fast nicht. Und er bemerkte auch nicht, das Professor Snape ihn schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren voller Besorgnis musterte. Im Kampf waren aus den Feinden schließlich und für alle Zeit Freunde geworden. Und wäre Serverus Snape nicht noch immer voller Liebe zu ihm, hätte er ebenso wie alle anderen bereits aufgegeben.  
  
Aber das tat er nicht.  
  
Snape wollte Harry einen Lichtblick schenken, einen Augenblick vollkommenen Glückes. Kein Gedanke mehr an vergangenes Leid, keine Trauer mehr für die Verstorbenen. Harry war erschöpft. Nicht nur körperlich sondern auch emotional. Serverus hatte sich das eine ganze Weile stillschweigend angesehen. Heute würde er aus ihm einen Mann machen, einen glücklichen Mann - zumindest hoffte er das. Harry war lange genug alleine gewesen.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................  
  
Unerbittlich zog Serverus Harry in einen der Ruheräume. Dieser ließ das geschehen, ließ zu, das er ihn auf den Holztisch drückte. Seine Beine baumelten über den Tisch, verwirrt stützte er sich auf seine Ellebogen und blinzelte unsicher in Snape´s Gesicht.  
  
Er fürchtete sich nicht. In der Schlacht hatte er ihm tausend Male sein Leben anvertraut - und es niemals bereut. Sie waren Freunde. Vielleicht auch mehr...  
  
Dennoch verstand er nicht, was hier passierte. Was hatte sein Professor vor?  
  
"Shh. Hab keine Angst."  
  
Liebevoll drängte dieser ihn, sich flach hin zu legen. Potter war zu schwach sich zu wehren. Es war doch sowieso egal und er vertraute ihm.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Älteren, als der junge Mann gehorchte. Serverus hatte nicht vor, ihm Schmerzen oder Furcht zu bereiten. ER wollte ihm nur Freude und Genuss schenken.  
  
Mit geschickten Fingern strich er leicht über das blaue Hemd, hinunter zu dem Hosenbund. Hastig öffnete er die Schnürung der Hose und strich verlangend über das zarte, helle Fleisch.  
  
Harry war ein wirklich schöner Mann geworden. Snape war dies keinesfalls entgangen. Und er würde sie beide nun ein für alle Mal von dem Schmerz der Vergangenheit befreien.  
  
Er hörte das überraschte Aufjappseen, als seine rauen Fingerkuppen die empfindsame Haut seines Geschlechts streichelten. Doch Serverus hielt nicht inne.  
  
Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihm, dass Harry ihn mit flackernden Augen ansah. Seine Hände fest an die Seiten des Tisches gekrallt. Für einen Augenblick versanken Schwarz in grün, grün in Schwarz. Dann ließ Harry sich ergeben seufzend wieder zurück fallen, die Augen fest zusammengepresst.  
  
Auch Snape senkte wieder seinen Blick, sein heißer Atem strich über die Haut. So über Harry gebeugt, mit einer Hand auf dem Holz abgestützt, strich er immer wieder zärtlich über das jungfräuliche Organ. Er verhärtete sich unter den warmen, langen Fingern und Serverus konnte nicht länger wiederstehen.  
  
Seine Zunge glitt hervor, kostend über die Spitze fahrend.  
  
Ein Aufwimmern und Winden belohnte ihn und so gab er seinem Verlangen nach. Seine samtigen Lippen umschlossen das Glied. Pures Glück drang durch jede Pore seines Körpers. Ließen Serverus selbst leicht erzittern.  
  
Er wollte dies, wollte es für Harry. Wollte endlich zeigen, wie er wirklich zu ihm stand.  
  
Dieses Mal, dieses erste Mal sollte es nur für Harry sein.  
  
Sinnlich spielte seine Zunge, die Zähne mit der rosigen Haut. Sanft, aber immer schneller werdend bewegte sein Mund sich auf Harry Lust.  
  
Seine Hand unterstützte den uralten Rhythmus.  
  
/ OH Gott, ist das gut. /  
  
Der Geschmack machte ihn fast wahnsinnig und das leise Keuchen des jungen Mannes machten es noch schlimmer.  
  
Den Kopf weit nach hinten gelegt, schweißtropfend mit rosigen Wangen war er alles was Serverus sich je erträumt hatte. Sein eigener Körper pulsierte vor Sehnsucht, und tastend fuhr seine Hand über die Robe. Fand unter all dem Stoff die Härte seiner Erregung.  
  
Während er Harry´s Lust mit seinem Mund verwöhnte und sich selbst verlangend knetete, ging er ganz in diesem Gefühl auf.  
  
Jeder Ton, jedes Zucken belohnte seine Bemühungen und trieb ihn hungrig an. Fahrig zerrte er an seiner Verschnürung und glitt mit zittriger Hand an seinem Glied herauf.  
  
Der Raum war erfüllt vom Stöhnen und Keuchen. Er wusste, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bald würde der Höhepunkt sie wegspülen.  
  
Harry warf seinen Kopf lustvoll wimmernd von einer Seite zur anderen. Auch Serverus konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Seine Beine gaben immer wieder nach und Haarsträhnen hingen ihm feucht ins Gesicht.  
  
Alles um sich herum vergessend, intensivierte Snape seinen Rhythmus und trieb Harry immer weiter. Als dieser sich aufschreiend aufbäumte und in seinem Mund ergoss, erreichte auch Sev einen Gipfel und pumpte Saft in seine Hand.  
  
Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, das er den Säuberungszauber anwenden konnte. Zärtlich brachte er ihrer Beiden Kleidung wieder in Ordnung und strich sanft über die schwarzen, feuchten Strähnen seines Partners. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien fest zu schlafen.  
  
Serverus legte einen Wärmezauber um ihn und ließ ihn weiter träumen. Er hatte es endlich getan und war glücklich. Auch wenn er insgeheim gehofft hatte, das Harry seine Berührungen erwidern würde.  
  
...............................................  
  
Als Harry in die Halle kam, besprach Snape gerade den neuen Arbeitsplan mit einigen anderen Überlebenden. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er seinen Liebsten war, wie er sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen umsah.  
  
Harry lächelte?  
  
Viele hielten inne und warfen erstaunte Blicke zu ihrem Helden. So zufrieden und glücklich hatte er seit mindestens zwei Jahren nicht mehr ausgesehen. Er wirkte endlich wieder lebendig.  
  
Er hielt konsequent auf Serverus zu und als er ihn erreichte, verstummten die Gespräche. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
"Es war herrlich."  
  
Sev zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die weiche Stimme vernahm.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Seine Stimme war ebenso leise und samtig.  
  
"Ich danke dir."  
  
"Das musst du nicht."  
  
"Zärtlichkeit...."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, das ich dich liebe?"  
  
Jeder im Raum zuckte zusammen und Getuschel wurde laut. Doch Serverus sah Harry, nach dessen Bekenntnis, nur lange an.  
  
"Ich weiß, das ICH dich liebe!"  
  
"Dann ist es gut."  
  
Und damit streckte Harry sich Snape entgegen und die Beiden versanken in einen innigen Kuss.  
  
  
  
ENDE  
  
War ziemlich kitschig, aber ich finde es dennoch irgendwie passend. Und bevor ich wieder Emails bekomme, von wegen "Kindermissbrauch" "Abartig" usw. FÜGE ICH HIERMIT HINZU, DAS SNAPE 45 JAHRE ALT WAR UND HARRY 22. ALLES KLAR? 


End file.
